Scarlet Love
by Edward'slittleBrit328
Summary: He said he would'nt leave me again....and now their blood will be on his hands."After Edward leaves,Bella makes it her life mission to kill every vampire in exsitance. Nothing can stop her...except the one who broke her heart in the first place.ExB READ!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters….never will: ( **

**Bella Pov**

I used to be weak. I was nothing. I was just an empty shell, a soulless body. I was unnoticed, practically invisible. But now, I'm untouchable. No one can touch me; they couldn't even if they tried. I have so much power, it radiates off me. I rule will my kingdom with vengeance. If my subjects will not bow to me then I will make...and now it's time, the day I've been waiting for. It may have taken 200 years of sweat and blood, but now the task is complete and things will finally set into place. Nothing can stop me; I will not rest until every last one of them is dead. You may call me immoral or malicious, but this crusade is not my doing. He said he wouldn't leave me again…and now their blood is on his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Edward Pov.**

I could hear the faint sound of the thunder. The weather report said that a big thunder storm was going to hit this afternoon. Just perfect, now there is bad weather to match my bad mood.

Emmett's thoughts floated from the side garage. _"Edward…__Carlisle and Esme want to go play baseball. Come on dude, you really need to get out of the house." _

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, I'm feeling a little tired today. Maybe next time Em." Getting out of the house would do nothing for me. Honestly, I think it will make it worst.

"_Dude! Vampires don't get tired. Come one…I'll promise to go easy on you."_

"Please Emmett, not today. I really don't want to go." I know he's just trying to help, but sometimes I think he just doesn't get it. _He_ still has Rosalie. _He_ still had the love of his existence! They all still did, I was the only one left alone.

It has been 199 years, 4 months, and 6 days since the day I left my Bella.

I promised her I wouldn't leave her again….

_--------------Flashback-------------_

"It's going to be a hot day out here folks, so make sure you turn your air conditioner on high!" the lady on Forks5 prattled on about the top ten ways to keep cool. Today was the hottest day of the year in the small town of Forks, Washington. It hadn't been this hot in Forks in…in…EVER.

It was about 109 outside. I'm sure if I was human I would be in an even worse condition than Bella. And as of now, my dear Bella was sprawled out across her living room floor, with an ice pack on her head and a fan pointed directly toward her face.

I had done everything I could think of to try to make her the slightest bit more comfortable. I had turned the air in her house on high before she woke up this morning so the house would be cool. But when she came down stairs complaining that her house was now a sauna I had Alice go out and buy as many fans as she could. Definitely not her favorite Bella related shopping trip. I even had Emmett go out and buy three bags of ice so I could make her an ice bath. But it seemed that no matter what I did, Bella remained hot.

"I thought Arizonans were supposed to be used to this weather." I for one have only been to Arizona a couple times, due to the fact that it's basically sunny 24/7, but I've heard that the weather is always in the high 90's or low 100's out there. This should be a piece of cake for Bella, considering the fact that she has live there most of her life.

"Well I for one have gotten quite used to the slightly chilly climate out here…and besides, unlike some of us in this room, you're a walking freeze pop," Bella said as she gave a dramatic wave of her hand. "It could be 300 degrees and you probably wouldn't even notice!"

She's probably right. I am a vampire after all; we are naturally cold creatures….HA! It all make since, I can't believe I didn't think of this before. I could keep Bella cool! She will be perfectly content in my cold arms; and I will feel perfectly content holding her there. "Bella, how about you come lay with me over here on the couch." She sat up and gave the craziest face. "Edward, as much as I LOVE lying in your arms; I fairly certain that skin against skin isn't the best idea right now."

Bella was now sitting up and looking at me like I just grew an extra head. "Bella love, please just come sit with me." She finally sighed and got up and started to walk towards me and I could've sworn I heard her mumble something around the lines of "Stupid dazzling vampire." Bella finally came and sat, more like collapsed, on my lap. "Mmmmhhhhhnnnn Edward…you feel so goooood!" Oh god, I don't think I thought this all the way through. Bella's precious body was now draped across my lap on a part of my anatomy that was now getting a little too excited. Her clothes, the very little she had on, were clinging to her body giving me an amazing view of all of her petite curves. My eyes followed the path her delicious curves made. I slowly raked my eyes over the petite mounds that were only covered by a tight blue camisole._ Ohhhhh how I love her in blue!_ She had rolled her shirt up just enough for me see the slight dip that led to the parts of her that were still unknown to me. My mind began to wander what was under that thin piece of fabric. Bella inhaled deeply and her chest rose simultaneously. It would be sooooo easy just to rip that piece of fabric off and just ravish her until the day ended. _Stop thinking like that! You don't want to hurt her! _My jeans were now significantly tighter than they were this morning.

Bella's voice snapped me out of my daydream. "You know what I think Edward," Bella said lazily from my lap. "I think I should patent you, mass produce you and sell you from my basement; I would make a fortune." I chuckled lightly. Even in over hundred degree weather she still had her humor. Suddenly Bella shifted slightly in my lap and I had to suppress the loud groan that was threatening to release from me. I all of a sudden had this undeniable urge to kiss Bella. I don't know if it was the heat getting to me or if I had just gone mad, but I had abruptly pulled Bella off my lap and brought her lips to mine. She was shocked at first but then her lips melted into mine. Our kisses soon changed from long and passionate to short and frantic, things were starting to get out of hand. I had no control over what my lips and hands were doing. Bella broke away, but I couldn't find it my heart to remove my lips from her, so I moved my kisses down to her neck. Suddenly venom began to pool in my mouth and my eyes began to wonder to the small vein that pulsed in neck. _You know you want to Edward, think of how easy it would be to just snap her neck. Think of the way her blood will taste sliding down your throat. _Oh God, I'm about to kill her. I abruptly threw Bella off me and ran to the other side of the room. "Edward! What's wrong?" Bella was looking at me as if she was about to burst into tears. "Bella, I have to go…um…I just need to leave, I can't do this." Before she could respond I was out the door and running towards home.

It was evening and the temperature had cooled down significantly. I had spent the whole rest of the day arguing with my family about Bella. Surprisingly, Rosalie was actually good for something, she help me finally convince the family that leaving Bella was the best thing for her. I was now standing outside her window and I could hear the faint sound of the shower running. Good, I wouldn't have to face her. I jumped up and effortlessly flew through her window. I placed the short letter that I had written on her desk. I was leaving Bella again…and this time I wasn't coming back

_--------------End of Flashback--------------_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!**

A decree from your Queen

_My dearest servants of Alessandria_

_As you may know our rebirth is too long over due _

_And though your efforts have rendered you tired and weary_

_It is my great fortune to tell you that our time has finally come_

_At the rising of the seventh Luna Rossa we will have our reincarnation_

_The L'albero di Vita shall be awakened and your spirits renewed._

_Depart from your sorrowful life's my children_

_For this is the era of….._

_Il __Sole immortale_

_-Queen___**__****Asrai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella Pov**

___Two-hundred years I have waited. Two-hundred years I have worked. Two-hundred years I've sacrificed. At last it has arrived, the Luna Rossa is here. After this one last year, my prophecy shall be complete. _

_I shall be all knowing _

_All powerful_

_I shall be Immortal._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Isabella you mustn't slumber any longer, it is late and you have duties to attend to."

"Aileen! How many times do I have to tell you this…I no longer go my Isabella. My name is Asrai!" I swear this woman can never get this name thing right. You'd think after almost two-hundred years of existence she'd get, but day after day….

"Please forgive me Queen; I had no intention of upsetting you." Poor woman, she looks terrified.

"Aileen, there is nothing to be forgiven for. I'm just tired; my agenda for today?

"Oh yes, it's right here dear." She fumbled through a stack of parchment before finally pulling out my program for the day. "You have to give a people declaration on the Terrazzo di Luna (Moon Terrace), 9 o'clock. Then you have a dress fitting for Palla rossa (Red Ball), 11 o'clock. Finally to end your day…." She hesitated and gave me a looked that said "So Sorry". Oh no, what did Caelian have planned for me. "You have a meeting with…uh" She's so ridiculous sometimes. "Just say it Aileen!"

"You have a meeting, 7 o'clock…..with Aro and the guard"

"What! I thought that was next month." Oh God I can't do this; it is not the right time. Aileen you have to convince him to put it off for a day, a week; I don't have enough power.

"Isabe-uh-Asrai, you been preparing for this day for almost 200 years, you have enough power. Caelian would not have scheduled it now if he didn't think you were ready. Besides it's not really a meeting it's a gala."

"A gala?"

"Yes….a gala and youkindasortahavetoseduceoneofthemembersofthegaurd."(You kinda sorta have to seduce one of the members of the guard)

"Are you serious? I for sure can't do this. It's one thing if you expect me to meet with them but to seduce one of the! No no no! I am not doing it!"

"Bella you have no other choice. You'll never get an opportunity like this; all the vampires in the entire world will be there. Do you know how many powers you can steal?"

"Aro has seen me before he will definitely recognize me."

"That's why you have to see Caelian before you leave; he has glamour for you. Come on Asrai you can do this."

"I guess you're right." I can't believe that today is the day. "Can you move my declaration to 8 o'clock and my fitting up to 10 so I can you have time to practice before the meeting?"

"Yes Queen." And with that Aileen curtsied and parted my room leaving me to my frantic thoughts.

Thanks guys for reading! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. AP test, ACT, Finals, So much stuff to do. I will try to update more frequently and write longer chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Story Vocab

Seekers: Men assigned by the queen to hunt and capture vampires. They are extremely powerful and one of the only creatures that can kill a vampire without decapitating it.

Rakuel: The prison where vampires are kept before they are sacrificed.

Anime morte (Dead Souls): These are the souls of the people who are considered by the kingdom immoral. When they die they are unable to pass on and are forced to guard the Giardino rosso (red garden) for the rest of eternity.

Caelian Pov

Who would have thought it would be so easy, so easy to become so powerful, with just a snap of my fingers. Who would have thought that one girl could bring me so much power.

When I first saw her coming off that plane in Volterra I was so tempted to take her right then and there. The pain and suffering radiating off her was so strong. It permeated the air and flowed through my body with every breath I took. It was almost too good to be true; she would be too easy to take control of.

I knew that she would be the one I would use to implement my revenge against the Volturi. I followed her throughout Volterra, but I ended up losing her when her and her little friend got in some yellow Ferrari and sped off. By the time I found her she was perfectly content in the arms of some bronze haired vamp. She was no longer pained and depressed; she was happy…and useless. There was no negative energy that I could feed from.

When I finally figured out that the source of her happiness was the bronze haired boy, I made sure to keep tabs on her. I almost had a heart attack when one of my seekers told me that her lover had left her again. I had to stop myself from calling the boy up and thanking him for providing me with the one thing that I needed to wipe out the entire vampire race.

I thought her pain was immense in Volterra, but when my seekers finally brought her to me I almost fell over because of the pain projecting off of her. Her suffering was almost palpable. I wasn't going to lose her again, so I made sure to tap into her energy right then and there. Now her thoughts are no longer her thoughts, her actions are no longer her actions. Everything belongs and is controlled by me.

Now it is time. It is time for me to set my revenge into affect. They will pay for nearly demolishing my race so many years ago. If the prophecy is that only one group of us can survive at a time, then I plan to wipe them all out. One-by-One…..

Edward Pov

" Edddieeee can we please go….pleaaasssseeee!" As much as I love Allie, she tends to get quite annoying sometimes. "Why do you want to go to a ball with the Volturi?"

"I don't care about that the Volturi! All I care about is the ball. There will be gowns and lights and entertainment….awww come on Edward pleasssseee! Everyone else is going."

"Everyone else…wow you really have no defense against peer pressure."

"Edward, stop joking! Come on…do it for me. She pulled out the infamous puppy dog face that Bel-I mean someone I used to know did.

"Fine, I'll go." There was a yelp of joy from all the women in the house. And then a sudden flash off white went across the room.

"Edward…Me, Esme, Rose, and Allie our going dress shopping. Don't wait up; we're going to spend the week in Paris!" And with that they were out the door and into the brand new Escalade._ (Dresses on profile)_

Asrai Pov

I honestly don't understand why it takes to two hours just for a person to decide whether or not a simple dress fits or not. I've never been poked and prodded that much in my life. We went through about seven dresses before we decided on a nice flowing ivory dress with accents of lace. _(Dress on my profile)_I loved it.

Now I'm on my way to my meeting with Caelian. I've been wondering all day what my glamour with be. I think that's what I love the most about these missions; its fun to have the ability to become anyone I want. When I'm strong enough I will be able to put my glamour on all by myself.

I walked slowly up the stairs and pushed through the giant oak doors. Caelian was standing by the window in deep thought; no doubt deciding what my glamour would be this evening.

"Caelian, I'm ready."

Caelian slowly turned away from the window. "Why hello your majesty, Now, shall begin?"

"Close your eyes dear, focus on your face. Tell me when you see it."

"I see it!" It was the best glamour Caelian ever came up with. (_Glamour on my profile)_

"Focus my dear; now capture it, see it as your own" I could feel my face slowly changing into my glamour. "There you go dear. Now go get dressed you have a big night ahead of you. Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Good, I will see you later."

I could feel a tingling feeling all throughout my body. The night was new and I was on a mission. I would steel as many powers as I could.

But first I will start with my top choice…Aro.

Edward Pov

I'm not a big fan of Aro's gala type things that he insists on throwing every century. In fact I'm not a big fan of crowds' period; vampire or human. I think the only reason Aro throws these thinks is to remind all of us just how much power he has.

Whatever the reason, I am now in a $1500 Armani suit sitting in a limo next to my wife Allie. The thoughts of my family permeate the silence around us. Rosalie, as always, is thinking about how beautiful she is. You'd think after more than three centuries she would become a little less shallow.

Emmett is thinking how hot rose looks in her dress and what he had planned for them tonight. Ewwww. Carlisle is in deep thought about what possible subject Aro so desperately needs to talk about. Aro requested a private meeting with are family after the gala.

Esme is gazing out the window trying to decide what color she wants to repaint our living room. Jasper sits silently on the opposite side of me thinking about his vows for him and Alice's 26th wedding. Alice is going over flower arrangements for the wedding reception. Then all of the sudden she is struck with a vision.

_Aro-"Carlisle," he stared off into a wall then turns back to face us. "We've known each other quite some time."_

_Carlisle-"Yes, and it's been a wonderful friendship"_

_Aro-"Yes…yes it has. I feel we've known each other long enough were it is acceptable for one to preform various favors for the other. Right?"_

_Carlisle-"What do you nee?."_

_Aro-"There is a place called __Alessandria…."_

"Alice what was that about?" Suddenly all the family's attention was on me and Alice.

"I don't know…have you ever heard of Alessandria?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Edward, Alice, what's going on?" Carlisle was mentally going through all of his textbooks trying to find any mention of Alessandria. "What was your vision about?

Just as Alice was about to explain to everyone else our driver appeared at our door. Standing next to him was one of Aro's guards.

"Welcome Cullens, Aro is expecting you…"

Aro Pov

I heard Jane before I saw her. "Jane, what do you want?" I hated when people disrupted my thinking.

"The Cullens have arrived."

"Good. Make sure you send someone to greet them when they enter. And be sure to remind Carlisle that I will like to see him after the gala."

"Yes sir." Jane left so I decided to take a quick walk before I went down to join the others at the gala. That's when I saw the her, the most beautiful woman I've ever set my eyes on. And I looked into her eyes and I knew that I was hers…forever.

Please review! Next chapter soon.


End file.
